


Never Ending Story

by bagulhossinistros



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, Eventual Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, Jopper, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Joyce Byers, Sad Eleven | Jane Hopper, Sad Joyce Byers, Season/Series 04
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagulhossinistros/pseuds/bagulhossinistros
Summary: Uma morte. Um coração partido. Um filha desolada. Eles não estão mais em Hawkins. Joyce é uma mulher inconsolável após a morte de Hopper e carrega uma culpa imensa por isso. Eleven é uma garota que encara a dura realidade após a morte do pai. Até que Joyce descobre uma coisa que pode mudar a vida das duas, e ela parte em busca de um resgate.
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Murray Bauman & Joyce Byers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. E Agora?

**Author's Note:**

> ****Importante****  
> Comentem se gostarem o seu feedback é importante.

  1. **E AGORA?**



E lá estávamos nós a caminho de uma nova casa, de um novo lar. Durante estes três meses sem Hopper, houve grandes mudanças na minha vida, desde a arrebatadora noite de 4 de julho.

Naquela noite por um momento me senti sozinha, o olhar da Sra. Byers foi destruidor, o mundo tinha acabado para mim. Mas quando eu senti que tudo estava caindo, fechei meus olhos e perdi todas minhas forças, eu iria cair. Mas em menos de segundos senti alguém me segurar, um abraço forte e cheio de dor e ao mesmo tempo tão acolhedor e protetor. Era ela, Sra. Byers.

Neste momento as dores foram unidas, não conseguíamos soltar uma a outra, e assim no meio de soluços ela colocou as mãos em meu rosto, olhou para mim e disse; 'Você não está sozinha, você tem a mim, tudo vai ficar bem'. Meus olhos arregalaram, minha respiração foi se tornando mais amena e naquela hora eu senti a força daquela mulher e que ela faria de tudo por mim, a partir de agora eu era de certa forma parte dela.

Depois do ocorrido fui para casa dos Byers, assim como prometido. O caminho foi um silencio total, Jonathan estava dirigindo, a Sra. Byers no banco de passageiro e eu e Will no banco de trás. Me lembro de uma coisa que me marcou naquele dia, foi quando olhei pelo retrovisor do carro a Sra. Byers, eu vi nela um olhar diferente, ele estava profundo, ela estava de certa forma se segurando, aguentando um sofrimento em nome do futuro, um futuro que não estava nos planos.

Assim que entramos me senti em pouco perdida, não que nunca havia estado na casa dos Byers mas por que eu não sabia o que fazer, fiquei parada no meio da sala, imóvel. Will estava tentando falar comigo mas eu não escutava e só afirmava com a cabeça, eu via Jonathan estava carregando umas coisas para dentro de casa e logo se encaminhou para o quarto, vi a Sra. Byers que ainda estava em silencio só realizando tarefas para me acomodar, e tudo estava em câmera lenta, depois disso não me lembro de nada.

Acordei no meio da noite, estava na cama do Will, me levantei e na sala vi ele no sofá. Aparentemente nada aconteceu, eu só estava tão cansada que não me lembro dos últimos acontecimentos daquela noite.

Enquanto voltava para cama escutei alguma coisa, tentei procurar de onde vinha, caminhei em direção ao corredor e percebi que vinha do quarto da Sra. Byers. Eu sabia que não era legal escutar por detrás da porta, mas mesmo assim fiz, coloquei minha orelha na porta e escutei um choro que era avassalador e ao mesmo tempo abafado, porque não poderia ser escutado.

Chorei também em silencio, mas entendi que as lágrimas eram por Hopper mas por razões diferentes, depois disso nunca comentei isso com ninguém.

Depois do primeiro dia, demorou pouco para me adaptar a nova vida, a Sra. Byers realmente estava tomando conta de tudo e fazendo o possível para me sentir parte da família. Na verdade, agora ela pediu para chamá-la de Joyce e esquecer as formalidades como ela mesmo disse.

Não passou muito tempo e ela anunciou a nossa mudança, ela estava se preparando bem antes de nos avisar, foi um choque, não esperávamos, mas enxerguei o real motivo da decisão, ela estava tentando esquecer e deixar para trás memórias ruins, começar algo novo, em um lugar novo.

E aqui estamos nós a caminho de uma nova casa, que fica em outro estado. Tive que deixar meus amigos e Mike em Hawkins para iniciar uma nova vida com os Byers, pessoas incríveis que entraram na minha vida. Contudo, ainda tenho uma dúvida depois desse tempo que passei com eles e era sobre o silencio de Joyce, sinto que tem algo que dói nela, mas que não consigo entender.

Neste exato momento estou dentro de um caminhão de mudança ao lado dela que está dirigindo com os olhos na estrada. Depois de três meses juntas nossa relação foi para um outro nível, vejo ela como uma amiga e ao mesmo tempo como mãe, e acho que ela sente o mesmo. Ao mesmo tempo que sentávamos juntas para assistir novelas e séries na tv, ela me acolhia em abraços fortes e me acalmava em momentos difíceis, e danava comigo em situações necessárias.

Então me arrastei para perto dela e escorei minha cabeça em seu ombro, ambas olhando para frente porque é tudo que precisávamos agora.


	2. A Culpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Comentem***

**2\. A CULPA**

Eu mudei com as crianças para uma nova cidade no estado de Maine, apesar da angústia de deixar tudo para trás era o melhor para fazer, uma vez que Jonathan começou seu primeiro período de faculdade na NYU, em Nova York, e dessa forma, conseguiria estar mais próximo dele possível.

Ainda me lembro quando Bob me deu a ideia de mudar para cá, mas ainda não achava que era uma boa idéia para quem ainda possuía os fortes laços em Hawkins, quem queria enganar eu não deixaria Hopper ou El. Mas desde os últimos acontecimentos não havia mais motivos para não deixar Hawkins.

Ao chegar na nova casa com Jonathan, Will e El, o logo iniciamos a desempacotar as caixas. Apesar das dificuldades financeiras, uma casa modesta, com dois andares, uma suíte e dois quartos no andar de cima, sala, cozinha, banheiro e mais um quarto no andar de baixo e uma garagem do lado de fora. Ainda assim, graças a referências, consegui um emprego como datilografa em um escritório, o qual inicio amanhã e que ganharei mais do que recebia na loja.

Aparentemente está tudo bem, eu estou passando que está tudo bem, mas a verdade é que eu sinto culpa. Esta culpa me persegue desde o dia em que virei aquelas chaves e a máquina russa explodiu e matou Hopper. É difícil acordar todo o dia, fazer café e Eggo para El, e não lembrar que talvez a tristeza dela possa ser evitada por uma decisão que tomei.

Apesar de saber bem no fundo que não foi uma decisão que não tomei sozinha, afinal Hop olhou para mim e consentiu com aquilo, o sentimento de que isso não poderia ter acontecido ainda me persegue. 

Mais tarde naquele dia, quando tudo estava organizado e faltou apenas alguns ajustes para fazer em casa, depois de jantar, quando todos estavam exaustos e dormindo, eu resolvi abrir uma garrafa de vinho e sentar na varanda. Estava frio, mas não ventava, senti então uma corrente de ar passar por mim e eu chorei, como quase todos os dias nos últimos meses, chorei a morte do Hop, chorei porque ele morreu e não disse que ele o amava, não disse que a filha dele era minha filha também e que eu faria tudo para seguir em frente com as nossas vidas.

De repente, escute um barulho e quando o olho para o lado lá está ela, El, olhando para mim através do vão da porta da frente. Quando ela viu que eu tinha visto ela abriu uma porta e me abraçou, como se quisesse me abraçar por muito tempo, e eu abracei a volta mas não consegui parar de chorar desta vez.

Em algum momento ela me soltou e disse:

\- Eu sabia.

E perguntei:

\- Sobre o que querida?

E ela.

\- Sobre você chorando quase todo dia.

Então disse:

\- Oh, não querida está tudo bem.

E quase como um reflexo ela respondeu:

\- Não, não está. Joyce você sabe que não está bem. Todo mundo sente falta dele, mas você e eu, somos diferentes - _com o choro já embalado, ela continua_ \- sabe que eu quero ser como você um dia.

Entre soluços eu disse:

\- Oh, querida eu não sei se ter eu como referência é a melhor escolha - _risos_ \- eu tento, mas sou uma bagunça, acho que há pessoas melhores em quem se inspirar.

Ela.

\- Não, você está errado, você é uma pessoa mais gentil e corajosa que já conhece e também porque Hopper estava sempre falando de você, que você é incrível.

Eu.

\- Mesmo? O Hopper também era um homem incrível e um pai maravilhoso, apesar de algumas abordagens estranhas _\- nós lembramos o discurso que o Hop estava preparado para ela e Mike, mas nunca foi mencionado_ .

Ela.

\- Ele tinha o jeito dele de cuidar.

Eu.

\- E demonstrar amor.

Nós duas concordamos e então El se escorou em mim. Dei a ela um beijo na testa e fiz um cafuné até pegar no sono. Nesse momento, eu fiquei admirando o céu e me lembrando os acontecimentos de três meses atrás e como fazia o tempo que ela não conversava com ninguém sobre como atualizar o caso de El, uma vez que agora há coisas legais que envolvem minha situação como curador de El .

Desde então, fiz uma anotação mental de ligar para o Dr. Owens, para então esclarecer algumas dúvidas, mas não poderia perder a guarda dela, era o que Hopper queria, e também porque nós duas não poderíamos se separar mais uma vez.


	3. A ligação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce descobre.

**3- A LIGAÇÃO**

Logo cedo, depois de levar os meninos para a escola, Joyce resolve ligar para o Dr. Owes. No entanto, com toda a bagunça de mudança, ela não conseguiu encontrar o número que havia quando levava para realizar testes no laboratório. Ela sempre perdeu como coisas, sempre, e isso foi deixado de fora.

  
Após um tempo de busca, ela desistiu e resolveu ligar para Murray, um número de telefone que já era conhecido, além de saber que após os acontecimentos de Starcourt Murray passou a trabalhar com o Dr. Owes contra os russos.   
Então ela discou o número e a chamada caiu na secretária eletrônica. Ela estava preparada para deixar uma mensagem, até escutar a seguinte mensagem de Murray deixada:

  
"Oi, você chegou à residência de Murray Bauman. Mãe, se você quiser, por favor, desligue e ligue novamente entre 5 e 6 horas como foi discutido anteriormente. Se para Joyce, Joyce obrigado por ligar, tente chegar até você. Se alguém, mas não é minha mãe nem Joyce, bem, você pode achar inteligente pegando meu número, não é ?, aqui está algumas notícias da última hora para você: você não é inteligente. Você é simplesmente um dos muitos, muitos nimwits para conectar-se aqui. E mais póquer que você vai chegar em mim é essa mensagem gravada e não bip, eu faço um favor e desligue, nunca mais ligue aqui. é um parasita! Obrigado e bom dia. "

  
Ela não conseguiu reagir, mas em sua cabeça passava mil coisas, mas especialmente Hopper. O telefone caiu, ela não tinha força, sua respiração ficou rápida, a ansiedade tinha voltado. Ela não sabia o que fazer, mas conseguiu ligar de volta para Murray e deixou outra mensagem:

  
"Oi, Murray, é uma Joyce que você pode escutar para saber o número de telefone do Dr. Owes, mas escutar sua mensagem, ah, eu estou preocupado neste momento, então me ligue urgentemente, mudei de endereço e meu número 89765 - 5423, ahum, me ligue ". Ela reforçou.

  
Mais tarde, nesse dia, os meninos alcançados na escola, e ela não conseguiu falar com eles, ela teve certeza de que os fatos ocorreram depois de uma conversa com Murray, principalmente El, e para alguma coisa com o Hopper imediatamente El não conseguiria aguentar, não agora.

  
Ele ainda estava tentando fazer seus poderes voltarem, mas ela não sabia como. No entanto, Will estava ajudando, nestes últimos dias estavam fazendo pesquisas em livros sobre telecinésia nos livros da biblioteca, escondidos, uma mãe não poderia saber, senão ficaria castigado por um bom tempo. Joyce acredita que os poderes dos aparelhos voltam com o tempo, seria apenas uma fase e acima de tudo ou que está preocupado com a saúde de El. Droga, ela amava tanto, agora ela é sua filha também, como Will e Jonathan, sua pequena princesa. Elas dividem grandes momentos desde perderam Hopper, como dores se abraçassem.

  
No jantar, o telefone tocou, Joyce criou e atendeu.   
\- Alô.   
\- Oi, Joyce e Murray, preciso conversar com você, é sobre ele.   
Joyce parou, como crianças estavam olhando para ela.   
-Ei, o que está acontecendo? (Ela disse como um suspiro, para não escutar)   
\- Eu não posso dizer, mas pode ser que possa ter ocorrido uma confusão, e aquilo que pode ser que não seja real, talvez ele não ... Eu não posso dizer ... Joyce, eu preciso que você se acalme, ok? Venha ao meu encontro na rua Vernes,n 490, amanhã cedo, eu estou esperando.   
\- ok, uhmm, Murray é melhor que seja verdade porque eu não consigo mais, e você sabe quem ... Ela é apenas uma criança, é muito pra ela.   
\- eu espero também, tchau.   
\- tchau.

Ela desligou e foi para o quarto, não pode deixar que Will e o desconfiam, até porque sabia que poderia iriam atrás de qualquer coisa, ela conhece os filhos.   
Naquela noite ela chorou, e imaginou como seria estar junto com ele agora, e dizer coisas que ela queria dizer com muito tempo.


	4. A viagem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce está a caminho.

**4- A VIAGEM**

Joyce acorda com os olhos inchados, ela chorou muito e espera que ninguém tenha ouvido. Ela levanta da cama e se arruma, hoje seria o dia em que descobriria a verdade. Ela se olha no espelho e percebe que havia mudado desde então, seus cabelos estavam mais longos e a franja que antes tinha acima da sobrancelha hoje passava do nariz. Ela ficou imaginando que se ele realmente estivesse vivo como ele estaria, e se ainda sentia o mesmo que ela sente por ele. Ela gosta muito dele, algo se perdeu entre eles depois do ensino médio, depois de Lonnie, mas o reencontro foi devastador, nunca tinha acabado o que eles tiveram um dia. Ele sabia e ela também.

Depois que se arrumou foi à cozinha. Os meninos já haviam acordado e estavam tomando café da manhã.

\- Bom dia!. Ela beijou os dois na testa e serviu uma xícara de café.

\- Bom dia!. Respondeu os dois.

Foi então que ela imaginou que teria que inventar alguma coisa sobre sua viagem e que se tivesse que ficar por mais tempo, teria que ligar pra Jonathan. 

\- Então crianças, hoje eu terei que fazer umas coisas referentes ao trabalho, mas eu precisarei sair da cidade, então, pode ser que aconteça algum emprevisto.

\- Trabalho? Perguntou Will desconfiado.

\- Sim. 

-Joyce, está tudo bem? Perguntou El.

\- Sim querida, está tudo bem eu não preciso que vocês de preocupem comigo, só se preocupem em irem a escola hoje, não aprontem nada. Eu preciso de vocês seguros.

Will e El se olharam e levantaram a sobrancelha. 

\- ok. Responderam juntos.

Eles pegaram as mochilas deram um beijo em Joyce e saíram. Até que El abriu a porta novamente e disse "te amo, Joyce", sorriu e foi.

Joyce sorriu, depois de uns segundos ela correu para pegar eles antes que o ônibus saísse e gritou na calçada "amo vocês" colocou a mão no peito. Ela faria tudo por aquelas crianças, inclusive trazer o pai delas de volta.

Após pegar algumas coisas para levar, inclusive algumas caixas antigas de Hopper que havia encontrado depois que voltou a cabana para buscar algumas coisas para El. Joyce achou importante guardar aquelas caixa, foi maior que ela. Depois ela saiu.

No caminho ligou para Jonathan. Ele disse a ela que poderia ir pra casa, principalmente porque tinha que lavar algumas roupas. Ela ficou aliviada, menos uma coisa para se preocupar. Imaginou.

A viagem estava sendo longa, ela estava com os olhos na rodovia e o pensamento em Hopper. Ela não consiguia de parar de pensar o que poderia ter acontecido, afinal ela viu, foi ela que virou as chaves, tudo explodiu e ele não estava mais lá. Foi o fim. Mas agora, muitas teorias sobre o mundo invertido, guardas, laboratório... Ela estava surtando de novo, como se fosse 1983 de novo.

Já era tarde quando chegou a cidade, era uma grande cidade, tinha prédios e muitas pessoas e luzes, ela estava inclusive um pouco assustada. E perdida. Então parou pra pedir uma informação em um posto de gasolina.

Ela encostou o carro e perguntou a um frentista.

\- hey, você sabe onde fica este endereço.

O cara olhou para o papel e indicou o endereço. Não estava muito longe. Parecia um lugar conhecido na região. Grande.

Ela entrou no carro e seguiu o caminho. Quando chegou ela percebeu que não era pequeno mesmo. Era um prédio, parecia importante. Lembrou-a um pouco da CIA talvez. 

Ela desceu e parou em frente, naquela sentiu uma força, uma força que precisava. Seu peito ergueu e ela entrou. 

Na portaria uns guardas a pararam.

\- Quem é você?

-Joyce Byers, vim ver Murray Bauman.

Pelo rádio o guarda comunicou.

\- Sr. Joyce Byers está aqui, pode mandar subir? ... Ok.... Pode subir, Décimo sétimo andar, terceira porta a direita, Murray está te esperando.

Ela estava nervosa então quase com vergonha ela respondeu.

\- o o ok.

Ela subiu os andares e chegou ao destino. Assim que abriu a porta viu uma sala. Uma sala enorme com muitos computadores, de tecnologia de ponta, dentro havia muitos homens de jaleco branco provavelmente cientistas, alguns guardas americanos, e aí viu Dr. Owes e Murray.

Os olhos deles eram preocupados, os meus também não eram longe disso, a diferença é que não sabia do que se tratava, ainda. 


	5. A verdade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce, Murray e Owes se juntam para achar a verdade.

**5- A VERDADE**

Assim que Murray viu Joyce ele foi abraça-la. Murray é um grande amigo, como o Dr. Owes, que também recebeu um abraço. Mas, logo Joyce disse:

\- Então, o que está ocorrendo? Eu ainda estou um pouco anestesiada.

Eles olham para ela com preocupação. E Owes disse:

\- Vamos sentar para esclarecer algumas coisas. E nós precisamos que você também esclareça algumas coisas.

Assim que Murray começou a explicar.

-Joyce, então o que está acontecendo é que você está agora na sede do Serviço Secreto dos Estados Unidos. Desde os históricos de Starcourt e Hawkins, há uma equipe montada em busca de solução e combate ou avanço russo em solo americano. Contudo, eu queria falar com você porque nesta semana recebemos mensagens enviadas de uma base russa, de uma estação diferente dos funcionários utilizados. E a mensagem nos parece ser familiar. 

-Familiar?

\- Sim, sabe que uma mensagem pertence a alguém que já pertence à polícia há muito tempo e parece que foi descoberto pelos russos que estão construindo um trem.

\- Um trem? Pra que?

\- Pra transportar ... Entre ... Os universos.

Ela estava em choque.

\- Mas vocês acham que quem mandou uma mensagem foi Hopper? Eu não entendo.

\- Esse é o motivo pelo qual estamos chamando aqui, precisa saber ou o que viu naquela noite em Starcourt.

\- Depois que a máquina explodiu tudo ficou claro, um branco. Ela disse.

\- Joyce, também quero que Hopper esteja vivo, Joyce, eu preciso que você nos conte.

Ela estava tremendo. Todos estavam olhando para ela, cientistas, caras com terno e caras nerds.

\- Então. Naquela noite, momentos antes de podermos girar como chaves, um homem que estava nos perseguindo por muito tempo ....

\- como era esse homem? Um cientista perguntou.

\- Ele era alto, forte, cabelo preto, parecia militar. Ele apareceu e o Hopper começou a brigar com ele, e eu tentei pegar um arma mas ele me bateu e eu não caí no chão e no desejo. Quando o Acordei Hopper estava nas proximidades de uma máquina, ele já estava na plataforma e havia uma barreira, ele estava preso, alguns segundos depois que eu girava como chaves, uma máquina explodiu, eu não vi nada, mas depois eu fui até uma plataforma e ele não estava mais lá.

\- Então não havia nada na plataforma? Nenhum corpo ou resíduos? Perguntou um cientista.

-Não. 

Os homens se olham. E Joyce criou.

\- ESTÁ BEM. DISSE DA UE TUDO O QUE EU SEI AGORA EU PRECISO SABRE O QUE VOCÊS REALMENTE SABEM, SEM MENTIRAS.

\- Joyce - disse Owen - uma verdade é a seguinte, existe uma possibilidade do Hopper estar vivo, mas nós sabemos realmente se é verdade antes de entrar em ação. Nós te chamamos aqui porque você pode saber mais sobre o passado e que pode nos ajudar a fazer uma interceptação entre nós e ele. 

\- Ok.- ela acalmou - MAS, desde que eu faça parte de toda investigação, e no caso de verdade eu quero ir junto com uma equipe de resgate.

Todos ficaram com um pé atrás. Devemos criar uma sobrancelha e Murray disse:

\- Eu disse que ela era difícil de roer. - Riu e apareceu para Joyce que estava com os olhos fervendo.

\- Então, temos um acordo - respondeu um homem que conseguiu o acordo com um aperto de mão.

* * *

Agora estavam apenas Owes, Murray e Joyce conversando e Joyce começa a falar:

\- Então, depois que tudo aconteceu, eu fui na cabana do Hopper pegar algumas coisas para ele e encontrei algumas caixas antigas do Hopper. Eu como peguei, porque havia algumas coisas importantes sobre o laboratório, mas havia outras caixas também relacionadas à vida dele que eu nem abri. Eu ainda não .... - ela respirou - teve coragem de abrir.

\- Onde elas estão? - Murray perguntou.

\- Sem porta malas do carro.

\- Oficial, vai lá embaixo e pegue algumas caixas dentro do carro do senhorita - ordenou Owes. 

Parecia que era um tipo de chefe de serviço.

Tempo depois, estavam os três encarnados como caixas já abertas.

\- Parece que nosso amigo era um detetive foda em Nova York e já estava investigando russos desde a década de 70. Então, eles sabiam que ou a vida de Hawkins seria um problema. Eles deram um jeito de sumir com o cara. Essa é minha teoria. Parece muito mais possível, assim como tudo - disse Murray.

\- Parece possível - afirmou Owes.

Joyce estava perplexa, não teve reação. Ela já sabia sobre o Vietnã. Ela chorou quando descobriu que havia sido chamada, mas sobre uma era de uma detetive em segredo, talvez devido a riscos, ele não queria prejudicar ninguém.

\- Então agora nós temos uma razão, o homem de preto, era Russo e tinha uma função, matar o cara que atrapalharia os planos russos. - disse Joyce 

No mesmo momento, se você escutar barulhos de rádio nos aparelhos da sala, alguém estava entrando em contato com a inteligência americana. De novo.


	6. Kamtchatka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce sabe.

6- KAMTCHATKA

A mensagem desta vez vinha em código morse, diferentemente da última vez em que era possível escutar uma voz de alguém que fala palavras aleatórias, mas que por meio delas era capaz de entender quem os russos estavam em ação.

Os cientistas começaram a se movimentar na sala, uns apertando botões e outros se concentrando em decifrar ou código. Eis que os barulhos de rádio acabaram e alguém se levantou e disse:

\- É uma coordenada. 

No mesmo momento, um dos nerds dos computadores responde.

\- Uma coordenada para um lugar na Rússia chamado Kamtchatka. 

\- Agora que sabemos o lugar só o que precisamos saber é se é realmente Hopper, ok? - disse Owes.

\- Eu sei como. - disse Joyce.

Todos a olharam.

\- Podemos alguma forma responder a mensagem? - ela perguntou.

\- Não é impossível, não podemos ser identificados, além de não sabermos mais como ele está enviando essas mensagens. Mas vamos tentar. - disse Owes.

* * *

KAMTCHATKA - RÚSSIA

O tempo estava frio, congelando, uma passagem russa por um dos seus primeiros invernos. E no meio do gelo, em uma base militar, havia um grupo de prisioneiros, todos enfileirados, trabalhando em uma estrutura de trilhos. No meio deles estava Hopper, ou Cherife de Hawkins, nenhum momento em que se tornou uma espécie de infiltrado na Rússia.

Definitivamente, não era o plano de Hopper lançado em uma base russa. No entanto, os eventos do último 4 de julho não deram outra opção.

Ele ainda consegue se lembrar, claramente. Depois de sorrir para Joyce, autorizando que ela exploda a máquina, ele será executado abaixo da plataforma. Quando você estava em uma célula, ou o que sabia.

De repente, ele escuta alguém conversando em russo, e ele não pode acreditar que não estava morto. O guarda de segurança pode mover-se dentro do buraco em que se encontra entrado e bateu como um cachorro. A partir de então, os dias se tornam mais difíceis.

Todos os dias ele passava pensando em El, Joyce, os meninos, e como ele poderia sair desse inferno. Tem que haver um jeito. 

Dias se passou e aconteceu em meados do segundo mês que estava preso, houve uma troca de equipe de guardas russos. O cherife sabia das mínimas possibilidades de atualização da tropa sobre profissionais, e reparou que os novatos não sabiam sua existência como americano.

Assim, ele pode esperar um momento em que possa agir. Até que um dia ele encontrou um rádio na neve, ele pegou e escondeu. Seria talvez o início de sua fuga.

* * *

Joyce estava agitada não conseguiu parar de pensar em que poderia ser ele. Até agora tudo era apenas uma suposição, nada era certo, poderia ser qualquer um mandando mensagens da base russa para uma americana. 

Neste momento já era tarde e ela lembrou que tinha que ligar para as crianças. Então ela saiu da sala e foi para um lugar silencioso.

Na casa nova dos Byers ou telefone tocou. Will atendeu.

-Oi.

\- Olá, querido é uma mãe. Estou tão ligando para avisar que não vou conseguir ir para uma casa hoje, como imaginava, e pra saber se está tudo bem com vocês.

\- hey é a mamãe - Will gritou para que todos na casa escutassem - Mãe já está tudo bem, já jantamos, e Jonathan já chegou aqui. E vc tá bem?

Joyce exitou.

-Sim, está tudo bem. Amanhã eu vou ligar pra saber de novo ok?

-Está bem. - respondeu Will. 

No fundo El acenou querendo dizer que queria falar com Joyce também.

\- Mãe eu vou passar o telefone pra ela querer falar com você.

-Está bem.

O telefone ou fala:

-Joyce, eu acho que eu estou me sentindo diferente, eu disse a Jonathan, ele acha que é uma alergia, mas eu acho que talvez ... Eu não sei ... Alguma coisa está acontecendo. Eu sinto.

-El, está tudo bem, não é nada.

\- Joyce - pausa- nós te amamos.

\- amo vocês também

Elas se despedem e desligam do telefone. Joyce concordou, algo estava ocorrendo e seria mais uma vez difícil, ela teria que preparar essa vez, ser forte.!

-JOYCE !!! JOYCE !!!!! - Murray gritou ela pelo corredor - Nós conseguimos, temos uma frequência secreta.

Ela sorriu. Existia esperança.

\- Murray - ela disse ou segurando - se for verdade eu preciso me preparar para brigar. 

Ele parece pra ela e "nós damos um jeito nisso".

* * *

Quando chegou ao laboratório, todos estavam olhando para ela. A mensagem que envia para a frequência deve ser certeira assim como a resposta. 

Um cara em frente a um computador a perguntar:

\- Qual será a mensagem?

Ela parou e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

\- Pergunte "Quando será o encontro?"

Assim que a mensagem foi enviada, todos na sala vieram em silêncio esperando a mensagem. Que desta vez viria por voz.

Até que os rádios da sala sejam ouvidos.

"19h, sexta-feira, no Enzo".

Ela chorou de felicidade, suas pernas bambearam e caiu no chão de joelhos, com uma mão no rosto, ele estava vivo, Hopper estava vivo e não havia nada que impedisse seu encontro. Agora ela sabe quem é o ama, por que ela não aguenta a perda de novo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história é baseada na série de televisão entitulada Stranger Things criada pelos irmãos Duffer e exibida pela Netflix, Dessa forma, não possuo direitos autorais e nem fins lucrativos em relação ao universo de Stranger Things.  
> Originalmente a história é escrita em língua portuguesa, portanto é possível a devida tradução por meio da plataforma Google.  
> Espero que gostem.


End file.
